


Day 24: Making Up

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [24]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide bought Ken sweaters and all is well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24: Making Up

Hide woke suddenly. Light filtering through his drawn curtains. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and rolled over checking the time on his phone. 11:20 a.m. That couldn’t be right. Ken always woke him up at nine with a good morning text. Was he not feeling well?

Hide groaned and shrank under the covers, the events from last night bombarding his mind. 

“Now I remember,” Hide murmured. “I said something I shouldn’t have.”

He rolled off the bed and grabbed a shirt. He threw it on before walking out the bedroom, scratching his head. To Hide’s surprise, Ken was sitting on the couch, reading his book. 

“Good morning,” Hide said. “Do you want some coffee?”

Ken ignored the question and flipped the page.

Hide frowned and walked to the coffee machine. He poured himself a mug, surprised coffee had already been made

He returned to the living room and sat beside Ken. 

“What book are you reading now?” he asked, sipping his coffee.

Ken turned his back to him and closed the book. “I’ll be back later,” he said, getting up. 

“Hurry back.” 

Hide watched as Ken stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

“I guess I deserve it,” Hide said to himself, finishing his cup. “That was pretty insensitive of me.”

Hide laid back, staring at the ceiling. 

“Maybe I should buy him something. He was talking about a new book he wanted. A new sweater and some flowers would make him happy, too.” 

Hide got up and dressed himself. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his coat. 

“Alright, off I go.”

\---

“Okay, this should work.”

Hide dumped his purchases on the floor as he stepped inside. He arranged them on the coffee table next to an apology letter. 

The door lock clicked and Hide jumped. He rushed around the corner just as Ken walked inside.

Hide waited in anticipation as Ken scanned through the note and picked up the book. 

“Hide,” Ken called. 

Hide froze.

“I know you’re behind the corner.”

Hide peeked around the corner before revealing himself. 

“Do you like it?” Hide asked.

“You didn’t have to buy me anything,” Ken said, placing the book back on the table.

“But you like them, right?” Hide asked again.

“Well, yeah, I do,” Ken said. 

“Then that’s all that matters!” Hide hugged Ken and pecked his cheek. “I wanted to apologize to you for the comment I made last night. I didn’t think about what I was saying.”

“That’s a bad habit of yours,” Ken said, rubbing his cheek. 

“I know, and I’ll do better next time. I’m really sorry, could you ever forgive me?”

Ken knit his eyebrows and thought for a bit. Hide fidgeted, not sure what the answer was going to be.

“I guess I can,” Ken teased. 

Hide beamed and kissed Ken. 

“I missed your good morning texts,” Hide said.

“You say that now, but tomorrow morning you’ll be complaining.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
